Entering an elevator call from a location away from the elevator provides convenience to a user to allow an elevator car to be potentially ready once the user arrives at the elevator doors. Generally, initiating an elevator call remotely requires an inconvenient and cumbersome process of a user using a mobile device to scroll and/or input an appropriate source and destination landing; then, possibly confirming that the selections made are correct. There is therefore a need for a more intuitive, convenient, and faster method of initiating an elevator call.